Their Shared Kiss
by KatRoyal
Summary: Lucy can't sleep because a certain King is on her mind. And she gets unexpectedly surprised.


_**This is just a oneshot, I suppose. Unless everybody just thinks it's totally awesome and wants more...lol **_

_**I wanted to write something quick and easy about Lucy and Caspian before I go back and finish my LONG Lucy and Caspian romance. There is no connection with this story and with my other one btw.**_

_**Also I've never actually tried to write in 3rd person before. So yea, this is an experimental one-shot. Read it and tell me what you think. :)**_

_**Their Shared Kiss**_

They didn't know. She hadn't told anyone. No one but she and the young King of Narnia and she wanted it kept that way. Her reason? Simply that it had been her very first kiss and she wanted it to remain as surprising and unexpected as the person who she'd shared it with.

As wrong as the moment should have been, it wasn't. After all, her own sister had kissed him. Lucy had once thought that King Caspian X cared for her sister as much more than just a friend.

But one lonely night when she hadn't been able to sleep and not so long after she found that it was the same for Caspian. Something unexpected occurred and one young woman and one man just newly crowned king were changed forever.

This is what happened.

~L~U~C~I~A~N~

Lucy turned over for the hundredth time it seemed and finally shucked her covers away in disgust. She'd had quite enough of tossing about, thoughts tumbling as fast as a train though her mind.

She placed bare feet on the floor of Caspian's cabin aboard the Dawn Treader and immediately drew in a deep breath. She loved how it always smelled of Caspian when she got out of bed. She was, after all borrowing his cabin.

Was that improper? Lucy wasn't sure and she decided not to dwell on it. She'd been up a long while and was probably just overly tired. _Yes, that's it. _She said to herself as she strode across the expanse of Caspian's cabin silently.

_It's quite lonely in here tonight. _She thought and immediately blushed red. She wasn't even quite sure why. She sometimes wished there was someone she could talk to. A young woman who was close to her own age but knew about things like...flirting, young men and their unsubtle glances.

Or rather she wanted to know what the strange feelings in her chest meant whenever she was near Caspian. Since she and Edmund had arrived this time in Narnia and Caspian had touched her for a moment in the water as they were lifted to the Dawn Treader's deck, she'd started having strange feelings for the handsome king.

She didn't understand them. Well partly, she guessed she did but then she felt confused at the same time. _How is that possible? _She asked herself.

Lucy had asked herself that question a thousand times since she'd boarded the Dawn Treader and still she came up with no reasonable answer. Caspian was four years older than her. He had kissed her sister and there was no way that he, of all people, could possibly return her feelings. _Could he? _There was always that one little question that came to Lucy's mind whenever she started asking herself questions like those.

But right then she had finally had enough and she pushed out Caspian's cabin and started up towards the top of the deck. She wanted some fresh air. It would clear her mind, she was certain. There was no way she could possibly go back to sleep now when her mind was filled with the young king.

_Aslan is this wrong what I feel? _Lucy wondered to the Great Lion. After all she was The Warrior Queen. A tomboy. The youngest of her siblings. The less beautiful of two sisters. She fought and didn't whine. Or at least she tried not to. And as long as Lucy had lived she had never felt such an odd feeling in her life for a young man.

She'd heard girls and women describe love before of course, but it hadn't truly meant anything to her until...now. Now she didn't know what to do.

And with that knowledge, or lack of, she wandered to the front of the ship until she stood before the Dawn Treader's great figurehead.

She stood for the longest of moments and drew in a breath of cool night air. The air was salty and fresh tonight and almost left a taste on Lucy's lips. She smiled into the wind.

"Is this what it feels like?" She asked aloud, not expecting any answer at all. Least of all she hadn't been expecting what happened next.

"Is what, what it feels like?" Caspian asked, his accented voice drawing a shiver of awareness from Lucy.

Lucy reddened deeply when he asked this and kept her face turned from the King of Narnia. Unsure of whether she could hide her feelings from him.

"Twas nothing Caspian." She replied fairly easily. She was fine as long as she didn't look at him or into his deep brown eyes.

Lucy sensed that Caspian moved and was standing directly behind her when she said it and she stiffened, she simply couldn't help it. His closeness was dangerous, she could feel it.

"Come now Lucy," His voice was teasingly gentle. "Tell me what it is that's troubled you so much as to make you wander the ship so late."

Lucy was only a little taken aback by his kindness and so she felt the need to answer him. "Something has been bothering me, Caspian." She admitted uneasily. "But I fear it's nothing you can help me with." _Not when you're the very source of my problem! _She added inwardly.

Caspian sighed from his place behind her and there was a silence before he asked. "What if I try and guess? Why don't we sit a while here and if I guess right, you'll tell me, won't you?"

Lucy almost declined his offer but something made her say. "Only if you're not tired." There was confidence in her words because she felt quite adamant that he would not be able to guess what her problem was. And she was very glad to just be talking to someone; the night didn't feel quite so lonely this way.

Caspian settled down with his back against the front of the ship and pulled Lucy down beside him. Once they'd both gotten comfortable Caspian made his first guess.

"Do you miss your brother and sister?"

Lucy gave him a half smile that was a little sad. "I do miss them terribly but they are not what my problem is."

Caspian shifted and let his arm come around Lucy's shoulders warmly. "Well then, I'll just have to keep guessing. Is it something to do with your cousin or Edmund? Perhaps you worry because of Eustace's behavior?" He suggested pleasantly.

His question made Lucy smile for real. "I am not worried for my cousin or Edmund. Eustace will settle eventually, no one who comes to Narnia can help that."

"Hmmm," Caspian replied. "Does this have to do with someone special to you?"

She stiffened slightly once more. "Yes, of course." He didn't suspect anything did he?

Caspian's fingers stretched to brush at Lucy's hair softly. "And does he have a name?"

Lucy was surprised by the tenderness of his hand brushing at her hair and leaned into his touch a little. It made her feel dizzy, almost. She answered him without thought. "Of course he does."

_He. _She realized what he'd done. He'd tricked her! "Caspian!" She exclaimed her face flushed. "You," She paused and tried to think of something to call him, she didn't have any luck though, so she hit him in the arm instead.

Caspian laughed quietly at her and caught the hand she'd hit him with. "Tell me, is it that you like this young man whose name I don't know?"

She became aware of him holding her hand all of a sudden; he was playing with her fingers. As for his question, should she answer him truthfully? "I do," She whispered very softly. "Very much."

Caspian's hand tightened on Lucy's for a moment before he let his finger's slide between hers. He held their interlocked fingers up between them. "You should tell this young man that you care for him." Caspian's voice was deeper than she'd ever heard. It made her turn to face him, her blue eyes looking into his brown one's.

"Do you really mean that, Caspian?" His name slid from her lips sweetly and he glanced down and into her eyes.

Lucy became all too aware of the sudden pace of her heart, it pounded rapidly. His hand warm over hers, his skin against her's making her feel as if she were burning. Lucy's biggest mistake though, was gazing into his eyes.

She blinked; her eyes must have been fooling her because his face was coming towards her. She didn't know if it was him or she, herself, that moved first but suddenly he whispered.

"Yes." And Caspian's lips covered her own.

Slowly, softly and ever so sweetly Caspian pressed his lips to Lucy's until she felt as if she couldn't breathe. He moved to let his hands hold her face tenderly as he kissed her and Lucy gingerly raised her hand to his neck, letting her fingers curve with the back of his neck and pull his kiss closer.

"Caspian." Lucy finally gasped and turned her head to escape his kiss. She sucked in air and wondered at what had just happened. "What-" She couldn't even voice what she was thinking. That was how greatly he affected her.

Caspian smiled down at her, there was a look of the greatest satisfaction upon his, handsome, kingly face. "Did I guess right?"

Lucy was bright red, she knew when he asked this and she elbowed him sharply. "Do not tease me Caspian, I know it's not- that I'm not-" Lucy almost snapped out at him with anger.

Caspian suddenly became serious and he touched her chin. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to tease you. I only thought that...that you cared for me." He sounded uneasy. "I- I thought you might care for me as I do you."

Lucy's head snapped around to look at him again. "You care for me Caspian?"

Caspian chuckled all of a sudden and she could see him running his hand over his hair. "I'm afraid that's why I'm up. I couldn't sleep; I wanted to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Lucy asked, grasping his hand tightly. What on earth could he be about to say?

Caspian reached out and lifted her chin slightly and leaned to kiss her lips with his own. Lucy didn't pull away but let him kiss her sweetly until he was finished and pulled away. "I love you Lu."

Lucy's heart twisted in her chest and she ducked her head. There was so much love in his eyes that she couldn't look away for long. "I love you too Caspian."

Caspian's arm slipped around her waist and Lucy leaned back, resting against him.

The two were quiet and Lucy was just starting to feel sleepy when Caspian leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips again, saying. "I'm glad I guessed right."

Lucy lips curved into a smile as she looked up at him. "I am too."

From that moment on Lucy looked back and would grin playfully as she remembered that night on the Dawn Treader with a young man who shared the same love as she for each other.

Most of all she would remember their shared kiss.

_**So, how am I at 3rd person? It didn't take me too long to write this so I think it went pretty well. :) Review and give me some feedback. Nicely. **_


End file.
